Ron regresa
by Butteerfly
Summary: Ron vuelve después de abandonar a Harry y Hermione tras sus miedos e inseguridades... One shot


Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, este es el primer one shot que subo aquí. En esta ocación me inspiré al escuchar _Ron's Speech_ del grandisimo Alexandre Desplat , como veran es el momento en el que Ron regresa ( como bien lo dice el titulo del capitulo) despues de haber abandonado a Harry y Hermione. Aquí me base más que nada en la película asique los creditos son para Warner.

Espero de todo corazón les guste, soy NUEVA haciendo publico lo que escribo, espero ir cada vez mejorando mucho más y todas esas cosas. Basta de chachara y aqui va, dejen comentarios. Muuuchos besos y de antemano **muchas gracias al que se da el tiempo de leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>'Ron<strong> **regresa'**

_Solo se escuchaba el susurro del viento chocar contra las copas de los arboles. El frio invernal le calaba hasta los huesos y le castañeaban los dientes._

Hermione montaba guardia envuelta en una colcha, sentada en el frio césped fuera de la tienda en donde acampaba junto a sus amigos… En realidad junto a Harry, solo Harry. _Ron se había marchado._

Hacia un par de horas, Harry y Hermione habían logrado escapar por mera suerte del Valle de Godric, gracias a la habilidad y rapidez de la muchacha para aparecerse pudo conducirlos a tiempo a un lugar seguro, y en lo primero que pensó fue en el Bosque de Dean, donde solía ir de pequeña con sus padres.

Muchas cosas andaban por la mente de la muchacha, estaba el hecho de que sus padres estaban lejos, pero a salvo en Australia y con ella cargaba el peso de que ya no la recordaban… La lentitud en encontrar la forma de destruir el Horcrux y encontrar los que restaban, y por otra parte _Ron se había marchado._

Se abrazo con fuerza las rodilla, haciéndolas chocar contra su pecho y escondió su rostro. La brisa le revolvía el cabello dejándolo más desordenado que de costumbre. En su mente albergaba la tonta esperanza de que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo estaría a su lado sonriéndole, quejándose de su poco tacto en las artes culinarias, reprochándole la poca atención que le daba junto con Harry. Deseaba su compañía, _tenerlo cerca. Pero se había marchado_

Se sentía defraudada por la actitud de Ron aunque comprendía que cierta parte de su enojo y frustración se debía por cargar en exceso el tonto relicario. Pero aun así no entendía como el muchacho creía que había algún tipo de relación o acercamiento entre ella y Harry, eso era absurdo. Durante todos esos años el único que ocupaba su mente y corazón era él, _siempre había sido él._

Se sobresalto al escuchar crujir un par de hojas y ramas escarchadas por el hielo y tomo su varita al instante. Era Harry que se acercaba a ella._ Maldición. _Recordó que al salir del Valle de Godric había lanzado un hechizo en contra de la serpiente Nagini y este había rebotado en contra de la varita del muchacho dejándola hecha añicos.

–Hola Hermione–Su voz sonaba adormilada.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto sin mirarlo

–Esta vez te luciste Hermione– Dijo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le había preguntado la chica.- Y por cierto ¿en donde estamos?

–En el Bosque de Dean–Se apresuro a decir– Venia a menudo con mis padres cuando era pequeña

Harry no dijo nada más y se sentó a un par de metros frente a ella. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos mirando en distintas direcciones.

Hermione saco un viejo libro de bajo de su manta y se lo extendió a Harry.

– ¿Recuerdas al muchacho de la foto en casa de Bathilda Bagshot ? –El muchacho asintió – Ahí esta, su nombre es Gellert _Grindelwald_

– ¿De donde lo sacaste? –Pregunto estirando el brazo para alcanzar el libro de las manos de Hermione.

–De la vitrina–Se limito a decir

La muchacha cerro los ojos y reposo en el tronco de un árbol situado tras ella, el viento volvió a revolverle la enmarañada cabellera y un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda. Dio un sonoro bostezo.

–Ve adentro a calentarte, yo tomare la guardia, solo déjame mi varita– Hermione abrió los ojos como plato, no sabía como decirle lo que había ocurrido. Pensó un momento y dijo.

–Este…Harry de verdad lo siento mucho–Saco la varita del muchacho partida por la mitad–Intente repararla pero fue imposible, perdóname- Se disculpo en un hilo de voz. –Al salir del Valle de Godric Lance un hechizo y me reboto… De verdad lo siento-

_Hubo un silencio._

–No te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste– Dijo al rato y desvió la mirada, Hermione supo al instante que estaba enfadado y decidió no decir nada más. –Ahora ve adentro y descansa, lo necesitas, déjame tu varita–La chica la deposito en su regazo y se dio la vuelta arrastrando los pies en dirección a la tienda.

Sintió de inmediato el cambio brusco de la temperatura al entrar, camino hacia el mesón y se sirvió un poco de te. Miro su reflejo en el líquido humeante y vio un rostro demacrado, con heridas y profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos almendrados. Sus manos resecas se calentaban con el calor proveniente de la taza. Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y dio con la cama en la que solía dormir Ron. Concibió una fuerte puntada en el corazón, y este pareció acelerarse con violencia.

Se acerco con la taza de té aun en la mano y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, la vista poco a poco comenzaba a nublársele y sintió unas profundas ganas de chillar. Dejo la tasita a un lado y se recostó abrazando la almohada, inhalo con profunda vehemencia el olor inconfundible del pelirrojo y las lagrimas cedieron sin control. Era un llanto que había estado guardado hacia mucho, suspiraba y el aire parecía esfumarse. Los sollozos se escuchaban con fuerza, y no le importo que Harry la oyera, ya nada parecía preocuparle demasiado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos entre esa guerra de lagrimas, Hermione se durmió.

Se vio sentada bajo un árbol de nueces sosteniendo un grueso y viejo libro. Frente suyo había un gran lago. Respiraba tranquilidad, el viento le revolvía la melena y esta le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. De pronto un muchacho se situó a su lado, le arrebataba el libro de las manos y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su regazo. Veía con suma claridad sus pecas, sus ojos color azul, su piel blanca y su sonrisa. Ella le acaricio el rostro con suavidad y le acomodo uno de sus mechones color fuego tras la oreja. Parecía que los minutos transcurrían lentamente y la escena nunca terminaba, él le sonreía y ella seguía acariciándolo, y observando cada rincón de su rostro, queriendo grabarlo por siempre en su memoria.

De pronto una espesa nube negra innundo el paisaje, ella estaba de pie y Ron a su lado, mirándola con odio, Hermione intentaba acercarse pero era uno de esos sueños en los que no tienes control de tus movimientos, la desesperación la embriago hasta el llanto. Ron se alejaba tras la concentrada neblina.

_Volvía a marcharse. Hasta en sus sueños, el la abandonaba._

Alguien pronunciaba su nombre, reconocía la voz, cada vez era más clara pero no sabia de donde provenía. La escucho una, dos, tres veces. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

– ¡Hermione! –Gritaba Harry desde afuera. La chica se levanto atolondrada y se calzo las botas, no recordaba cuando se las había quitado. Camino hacia la salida y vio a Harry empapado por completo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado Harry? –Pregunto con la voz rasposa– ¿Estas bien?

–Más que bien diría yo– Dijo apuntando con la mano hacia un costado. Hermione siguió el recorrido de la mano de Harry y su corazón dejo de latir.

–Hola–Dijo sin más el pelirrojo.

Ahí estaba él, con cara de idiota, empapado al igual que Harry, sosteniendo en una mano. ¿El Horcrux destruido?, ¿La espada de Gryffindor? Pero que demonios había pasado. Que importaba, Hermione sintió unas tremendas ganas de tirársele al cuello y sentir su aroma…_besarlo_, pero en cambio se acerco lentamente mirándolo fijo a los ojos, y cuando lo tubo de frente le encajó un golpe de lleno en la cara.

– ¡Eres un completo idiota, Ronald Weasley! – Dijo casi en un grito, el aludido se llevo una mano al rostro y formuló una mueca de dolor sin decir nada, ella se acerco más– Desapareces después de semanas y dices… ¿Hola? –Continuo la castaña, propinándole un segundo golpe pero ahora en el pecho. Desvió la mirada en busca de Harry. – ¿Donde esta mi varita? – Le pregunto

–No lo sé–Respondió en un susurro, Ron por su parte miro a la chica asustado.

– ¡Harry Potter, dame mi varita! –Grito desesperada

– ¡No sé donde esta! –Y antes de que Hermione volviera a gritar Ron pregunto:

– ¿Dónde esta su varita?

–¡Que importa donde esta mi varita! – Lo fulmino con la mirada– ¿Y como es que de pronto tienes la espada de Gryffindor?

–Es una larga historia– Comento Ron, Hermione lo miro y luego desvió su vista hacia el Horcrux destrozado.

–No creas que esto cambia nada– Soltó y se dio media vuelta, decidida a entrar por el mismo lugar por donde había salido.

–Por supuesto que no cambia nada-La atajó Ron– Solo destruí un maldito Horcrux-Siguió el pelirrojo- Escucha, quise volver en cuanto me fui…

– ¡Cállate!- Interrumpió Hermione y se acerco al muchacho– Te suplique…– Se acerco más –Te rogué – Un paso más– Te pedí que por favor no te fueras–Sus ojos estaban inundados por las lagrimas, pero orgullosa no dejo caer ninguna en su presencia–Jamás hice eso por nadie Ronald, y no te importo en lo más mínimo, no vengas con excusas ahora que no pienso escucharlas.–Se volvió nuevamente y camino con paso firme.

– ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – Pregunto de pronto Harry. Hermione detuvo su andar, pero con la vista aun fija en la tienda.

–Como dije, quise volver en cuanto me fui–Dijo con la mirada en Hermione y luego volteó a ver a Harry- Pero me tope con un grupo de carroñeros–Hermione abrió los ojos como plato, pero nadie pudo notarlo. –Forcejeé con ellos, me preguntaban cosas, la verdad eran bastante idiotas, discutian entre ellos para ver que hacían con migo, hasta que llegaron al acuerdo de llevarme al ministerio.

–Vaya, y ¿como te libraste de ellos? – Volvió a preguntar Harry

–No fue fácil claro, pero los pille volando bajo y golpee a uno de los cuatro, creo que era el más torpe, porque creyó que fue uno de sus compañeros, al final comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros y aproveche de escapar. Cuando me aparecí ustedes ya no estaban. –Termino

– ¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí? –Pregunto esta vez la muchacha, aun sin voltear la vista. Ron suspiro profundo y dijo:

–Creo que por alguna razón, Dumbledore me dejo el desiluminador, de alguna u otra forma, él sabia que los dejaría– Hermione dio un respingo y giro un poco–Una noche mientras dormía escuche una voz…

– ¿Una voz? –Inquirió Harry

–Si una voz… su voz– Harry y Hermione lo miraron- Tu voz Hermione…–La aludida abrió aun más los ojos y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, que demonios estaba diciendo Ron.

– ¿Y que era exactamente lo que te decía? –Pregunto burlona después de unos segundos, Ron le sonrió

–Mi nombre, solo mi nombre… Como un susurro– Harry desvió la vista aparentemente incomodo, comenzaba a percibir un tipo de manifestación amorosa entre sus dos mejores amigos, debía salir de ahí, pero quería escuchar el relato del pelirrojo.

–Del desiluminador salió una volita de luz, y en ella se escuchaba como susurrabas mi nombre- Explicó ante la atenta mirada de Hermione–La esfera brillante estrecho mi pecho, justo aquí–Señalo con la mano el lugar– Apreté el desiluminador con más fuerza y me aparecí. De esa forma llegue a estas colinas, y los encontré…–Dijo satisfecho, Hermione lo miraba con atención, deseaba correr y abrazarlo, para convencerse por fin que era la realidad y no un sueño. Pero su orgullo era fuerte, y no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

–Vayan adentro a cambiarse–Dijo la chica. Los muchachos la miraron. – ¿Que no escucharon? Entren, ya dormí bastante, hare la guardia. – Los dos entraron en la tienda sin decir nada, Ron parecía frustrado por el hecho de que Hermione lo ignorara, le costaría mucho para hacer que ella volviera a hablarle, pero no se daría por vencido, no ahora que había regresado.

Hermione siguió de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, empezaba a hacer más frio de lo que esperaba y se abrazo a si misma para otorgarse un poco de calor. Pensaba en Ron y en lo que había dicho, estaba plenamente feliz de tenerlo cerca nuevamente, pero eso no dejaba de quitarle su enojo. Su orgullo era grande y no sedería por unas bonitas palabras. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, sintió la calidez de una tibia manta en sus hombros, y una leve respiración en su oído. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero se quedo quieta con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Pregunto Ron

–No –Respondió en un claro susurro

– ¿Seguirás enfadada conmigo?

– Como quieres que no este enfadada Ronald, después de todo lo que ha pasado este último tiempo. – Para el asombro de Ron, su voz sonaba relajada.

–Se que soy el más idiota Hermione y tienes derecho de restregármelo en la cara, porque voy a arrepentirme de ello por el esto de mi vida. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás quise abandonarte… abandonarlos–Se apresuro a decir– Lo siento Hermione, jamás volveré a dejarte sola– Hermione no dijo nada, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse con paso vacilante. Ron se quedo estático mirando como la silueta de la chica desaparecía ante la densa neblina.

– ¿Que esperas para ir donde ella? –Pregunto Harry, Ron se sobresalto

–Esta muy enojada, no quiere hablarme.

– ¿Y que esperabas Ron? sabes como es Hermione. Y también sabes que esta dolida.

– ¿Crees que se le pasara?

–Anda y averígualo, síguele hablando de la volita de luz y de seguro se calmara. – Se burlo Harry, Ron le sonrió y fue en busca de la castaña. Él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, y después de lo ocurrido, y de la guerra que estaba por desatarse, pensó que era el momento de hablar ciertas cosas con Hermione. Se sentía tan tonto por todo lo que había hecho, pero este era el momento, su momento, y no lo dejaría pasar.

Ahí estaba ella frente al lago, donde minutos antes, Ron había salvado a Harry y destruido el Horcrux. El muchacho recordó al instante, la horrible escena que había visto salir del relicario. _Ella y Harry besándose_… Movió la cabeza negativamente y se acerco. No sabia como, pero le diría a Hermione lo que sentía.

–Hermione…– La chica se sobresalto y dio un respingo. – Necesito decirte algo.

–No estoy de ánimos par escuchar tonterías Ronald

–Mírame por favor. –Ron no sabía como empezar, hablo casi por impulso. Le hecho un vistazo a Hermione y esta volteo con pesar. –Escucha, esto no es fácil para mi, ya sabes como soy y todo eso, pero… Ya no quiero esperar más, no puedo. Me he comportado como un idiota y te pido perdón por… todos los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar. Se que en cualquier momento puede pasar algo, y no quiero morir sin antes decirte que-Bacilo un momento, _voy muy rápido_ pensó. Que importaba debía decirlo ahora. –… Te quiero Hermione. –Soltó ante un claro suspiro, y sus orejas se tiñeron de escarlata. La chica lo miro con los ojos como plato llenos de lagrimas, y él no espero más para acortar la distancia y abrazarla, ella le correspondió. Ron acariciaba su cabello alborotado y ella sollozaba como una niña pequeña. Pasaron los minutos y Hermione levanto la vista.

–No vuelvas a decir que en cualquier momento puedes morir–Dijo con la voz rasposa

–Lo prometo– Respondió él– Jamás sentí esto que me haces sentir tu Hermione, y de verdad siento tanto haberme demorado todo este tiempo en decírtelo. – Ella lo miro a los ojos. Que más daba, dejaría su tonto orgullo de lado por primera vez, él estaba a su lado declarándose… ¿Ronald Weasley declarándose? Pensó estar en un sueño y recordó las palabras del chico segundos atrás "_Se que en cualquier momento puede pasar algo, y no quiero morir sin antes decirte que… Te quiero Hermione_." Recién había caído en la cuenta, después de todo él tenia razón cualquier cosa podía pasar. Con sus manos tomo el rostro del pelirrojo con delicadeza y lo besó en la boca. Fue un beso lento, lleno de ternura, sus labios calzaron a la perfección y sus lenguas se rozaron con ímpetu, como si siempre hubiesen esperado deleitarse una a otra. Ron la estrecho contra si, y Hermione jugueteo con sus cabellos rojizos. Cuando el aire hizo falta, lentamente se separaron. Sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más ganas, ambos eran primerizos, pero juntos aprenderían ese arte. Ron le acaricio la mejilla, y junto su frente con la de ella, sus corazones latían como uno solo.

–Eres el idiota más grande del mundo Ronald. –Soltó Hermione – Te costaron largos siete años para darte cuenta de que siempre has sido tú… nadie más. – Continuó en un susurro. – He vuelto a dejar mi orgullo de lado, porque tienes razón, cualquier cosa puede pasar, y no quiero irme de este mundo sin decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

–Nada va a pasarte Hermione, yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

–Te… te quiero Ron. – Susurro la chica, con las mejillas en un tono rosa.

–Y yo a ti– Respondió el pelirrojo, y una vez más juntaron sus labios en un suave rose, lleno de amor y espera. Ambos sabían que sus vidas peligraban las 24 horas del día. Pero ahora que importaba, Ron había dado el primer paso y Hermione el segundo, se sentían plenos y felices, juntos todo seria más fácil, ahora que _Ron había regresado._


End file.
